falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
English Republican Army
The 'English Republican Army '''is a post-war military faction located within the British Isles. It's a sub-division of the Gaelic Coalition and is an organization of former citizens and subjects of the Kingdom of England that seek to overthrow the monarchy in favor of a republic. The army was formed in 2282 following the coalition victory at the South England Landings and in the Northern England Offensives which saw many liberated English peasants and surfs as well as members of the Royal Army defect to the coalition member states and were organized into a militart faction to aid in overthrowing the monarchies of the British mainland. History Origins and Foundation The English Republican Army was formed in the aftermath of the Gaelic Coalition landings in Southern England and their successful offensives in Northern England after securing control over much of Northern and Southern England as well as liberating many peasants and oppressed subjects of the monarchy. Many members of the Imperial Army of the New Empire of Great Britain had also defected to the coalition forces via surrendering to advancing troops as well as many members of the Royal Army of England. In response to this, the leaders of the coalition forces decided to organize the former citizens and soldiers of England and New Britian into militias and later as a single unified military unit that would fight alongside the coalition against the various monarchies and so the English Republican Army was formed. Branches Ground Forces The English Republican Army Ground Forces is the primary branch of the ERA and is comprised mainly of volunteers from liberated territories of the Royalist Union, mainly opressed peasants and subjects of the Kingdom of England. The ERA Ground Forces stands at 10,000 men strong by 2282 and are lead primarily by Irish Republican and Ulster advisors with English officers, many ex-Royal Army officers. The ground forces is supplied and armed by the New Republic of Ireland and Independent State of Ulster with both firearms and vehicles. Air Corps The English Republican Army Air Corps is the air branch of the ERA. The air corps was formed after the Welsh Campaign after many English Royal Air Force airfields were captured by the Gaelic Coalition and was formed from many captured aircraft and defected air force personnel. Most of the aircraft are a mixture of makeshift fighter planes made from salvaged pre-war civilian planes and biplanes. The ERA Air Corps was supplied with further aircraft from New Ireland in the form of post-war manufactured biplanes and civilian planes from Ulster. The Air Corps stands at 4,000 personnel strong by 2283. Navy The English Republican Army Navy possesses over 50 vessels in its inventory, though most of them are either converted civilian ships such as fishin trawlers, tugboats and others along with river patrol boats. The ERA Navy does have a small handful of larger vessels with the most notable being a pre-war missile boat designated as the ''ES Plymouth. The ERA Navy has a total of 7,000 personnel. Commandos The English Republican Army has many special forces units organized into commando units. These units are well trained and experienced soldiers, many of whom are veteran partisans fighting against Royalist Forces before the war began. They're trained and supported by the Army Ranger Wing and are used in hit and run attacks as well as surprise attacks. Equipment Standard Small Arms Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War militaries Category:British Isles